


talk shit

by tyunway



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Love Language, fuffly, they are in love, tyunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyunway/pseuds/tyunway
Summary: Taehyun didn't mind hearing Hueningkai talk shit all night long as they ended up kissing in his room.
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	talk shit

The sun was setting and slowly disappearing over the horizon as the orange color started to take over the sky. The wind was starting to blow colder than the rest of the day as the city lights slowly turned on, illuminating the suddenly darkened streets and decorating the passages, creating the perfect calm aspect to be observed from a balcony.

But none of this could hold my attention while the boy next to me talked smiling all the time and his brown hair was messed up by the strong breeze that was blowing. The way he spoke, fast and running over all the words while moving his hands, often caught me on whatever the subject, and I wonder how a boy talking shit can be so attractive.

Suddenly, nothing involved me more than finding that tall boy on the porch of his house while I listened to him for hours until he got tired of curling up and had no choice but to ignore his shyness and take me to his room, where we would kiss until all the air drains from our lungs and we need to pause and then start all over again, until our lips are numb and our - more specifically your - hair is a mess made by our anxious fingers.

And I didn't complain, I would never complain. I just heard everything he had to say while waiting for the moment when he would take my hand and take me to his room. I didn't mind letting him run things in his own time because I know this is just his way of feeling comfortable before getting to where he really wanted to go from the start.

So I didn't mind hearing about the origin of his name and his American descent - even if he didn't have to tell me, because it was written on his face. - I continued to hear everything willingly, feeling all the weight of a tiring day coming off my shoulders while his voice took all the bad energy from me.

He gently removes a lock of my hair from the front of my eyes as he smiles, and it's been exactly a minute since I had something so sweet coming from him. For me, as long as he keeps looking at me like that, he can talk shit all night. Everything he says is like medicine when I'm anxious, it's the kind of shit I like. As long as he continues to teach me to love him with every trace of his body, I swear, he can talk as much as he wants.

He bites his lip in a clear sign of nervousness and suddenly everything is silent, but it was not uncomfortable. I watch him unhook himself from his porch rail as he looks at me in that anxious way, and I can't control the discreet smile that appears on my lips at the thought that I know exactly what's to come now.

He takes my hand gently, but confidently when he takes me inside and slams the door behind him, and I immediately wrap my arms around his neck, feeling him do the same around my waist.

\- Did I take too long this time? - your voice sounds like music again.

\- And does it matter?

\- Yes. - A heavy sigh leaves his lips as he guides me around the room until my leg hits his bed and we both fall on the soft quilt, still holding each other and with him on top of me. - I don't want to keep you waiting.

\- I like to hear you speak.

And when our lips finally meet, I cannot find in my memory any moment when I was more satisfied than I am now. I feel one of his hands running smoothly across my bare arm and this time I am the one who wants to sigh because, damn it, even though it hasn't even been three days since the last time I felt his lips pressed on mine like that, I I already felt the longing hammering in my chest.

\- I missed you, Taehyunie. - He says that our lips part in search of air, moving the hand that used to caress my arm to my hair, where he caressed and wrapped the blond strands in his fingers repeatedly.

\- I missed you too.

\- Please tell me you're going to sleep here today. - His face was already buried in my neck and his voice sounded muffled, pulling a silly smile from me when I felt him distribute some chaste stamps in that region.

\- Only if you promise me that we will stay like this all night.

\- I can think of that.

\- So I can think about sleeping here tonight.

Hueningkai raises his head to look me in the eye with an equally amused smile on his face before he leans over me again and strikes our lips again. My hands traced the path to his soft brown hair, where they were busy messing up while I felt his caressing my body, still lying on top of me. He exhales the scent of some citrus fruit that I can't quite identify, but I could still spend an entire day enjoying it vigorously, especially if his tongue was exploring my mouth as it was at that moment.  
once again our mouths part and he uses the pause to plant several kisses repeatedly on my lips as he nestles between my legs, causing me a great urge to laugh

\- Hmmm, Kai - I mumble as I push him by the shoulders, interrupting his session of affectionate kisses so that I can smile at will, seeing him smile too.

I futilely try to fix his hair that I messed up with just one hand while the other was busy stroking his back over his shirt, watching him lean towards my touches adorably before an amused smile appears on his lips.

\- If you don't give any indication that you want to leave under me now, I'll stay here until tomorrow morning!


End file.
